sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotix
*Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee |alignment = Good |status = Active |headquarters = *Chaotix Detective Agency office *Chaotix's Spaceship |equipment/weapons = Espio's ninja weapons |allies = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Christopher Thorndyke |enemies = *Dr. Eggman *Metarex }} The are a group in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. They are a trio of detectives consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee who serve as occasional allies and annoyances to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. History Anime Egg Moon Saga The Chaotix first appeared and attempted to "rescue" Cream the Rabbit from the Thorndyke Mansion where they believed she was being held captive. After several altercations with the inhabitants, they confronted them directly in an effort to rescue Cream. It was then that Sonic arrived with Cream's mother Vanilla in tow, who was revealed to have hired the Chaotix to locate her missing daughter. Upon learning that Cream was perfectly safe and that Sonic and friends had been looking after her, the Chaotix gave up their "rescue" effort. Metarex Saga Over six months later, the Chaotix were hired by Vanilla again to travel into space with some belongings of Christopher Thorndyke's sent to Sonic's planet by his family back on Earth. A spaceship conveniently crashed next to the Master Emerald Shrine for their use, and after mounting their detective agency building on it they set out. They intercepted the Blue Typhoon, and after a number of cases of mistaken identity on the part of Sonic's friends were able to deliver the belongings. Unfortunately, Vector then took it upon himself to "rescue" Cream and return her to her mother back home, but was thwarted in his intentions. Once again made to see that Cream was where she wanted to be, the Chaotix were contented with sending a photo of her home to Vanilla. The Chaotix had difficulty getting home, however, and were later found by Sonic and friends adrift in space. They convinced Tails to help repair their ship, and while waiting discovered the blossoming attraction between the young Fox and Cosmo. Vector thus set out to play matchmaker for the pair, but his efforts proved unnecessary-and unwanted. After that, the Chaotix ended up setting up a restaurant on an alien planet in order to pay for parts to repair their ship. Sonic and company soon arrived on the run from Metarex commander Pale Bayleaf, and Dr. Eggman also showed up looking for the heroes. The Chaotix helped Sonic's group repair their ship and escape, and Vector then showed kindness to Eggman for the latter's role in distracting Bayleaf's forces from the fleeing heroes. Later still, the Chaotix arrived at Galactic Coordinates 000 during the final stages of the Metarex plan to wipe out all animal life in the universe. They joined the battle with the heroes againt Final Mova, and later returned home following their bittersweet victory. Archie Comics Gallery Sonicx-ep39-eye2.jpg|Eyecatch card Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotix